


when i come home (time won't change that the truth hasn't been told)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: By the time he’s done sweeping the walls free of cobwebs and scrubbed the floors clean from phantom footprints, a warm yellow glow had already creeped its way inside through filtered blinds, highlighting the sharp contour of his cheeks. Dusk was around the corner, peeking into Kageyama's humble home with eager eyes and a welcoming smile.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	when i come home (time won't change that the truth hasn't been told)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babbito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbito/gifts).



> (gremlin laughs) established tsukikage? don't know her!

It’s a little dusty, but everything seemed to be in place. The burgundy couch that has cushioned the fall of drunken midnight dance parties. The crooked painting on the wall that has never known what it means to be properly aligned. The stain on the ceiling from a summer pancake tragedy. 

The well-lit two room apartment is dusty but it’s home, and it’s Tobio’s. 

Kageyama drops the duffel bag perched precariously on his shoulder to the carpeted floor and nudges a box of belongings propping the front door open to the side with his foot until he hears a resounding soft click. The buzz of his phone reminds him that he’s expecting company, and as much as he’d love to swipe cleaning duties under the rug until he had at least gotten a good night’s rest, a bunch of old friends from Karasuno were coming over to welcome him back after spending a good two years training in Italy. He shrugs his team jacket off and starts his quest for a broom, walking past the crooked painting by the genkan without sparing a second glance. 

By the time he’s done sweeping the walls free of cobwebs and scrubbed the floors clean from phantom footprints, a warm yellow glow had already creeped its way inside through filtered blinds, highlighting the sharp contour of his cheeks. Dusk was around the corner, peeking into his humble home with eager eyes and a welcoming smile. 

Kageyama wipes a stray dot of sweat trailing down his forehead with an arm and vocalises a sigh. He supposes it would be reasonable to expect a knock and a blur of familiar faces behind his door in around 10, maybe 15 minutes? The bell rings, interrupting his train of thought midway. He senses barely-repressed excitement buzzing through the cracks of his wooden door beyond the doorway and laughs. He’s never been good with time anyway. 

He shrugs a hoodie on and oversees a futile attempt to fix his bird’s nest of a hair. The muted chatter just 5 feet away grows louder as the seconds pass. He hears a groan and a “ _What’s takin’ you so long Bakayama?”_ right before twisting the doorknob open. 

Hinata Shouyou jumps with all his might, which wasn’t much (to Kageyama’s annoyance) seeing how he had unsurprisingly gained a couple extra inches to his height over the course of two years, and wrestles him into a headlock. “THE MAN, THE MYTH, THE LEGEND,” is what he shouts right into Kageyama’s left ear. Familiar laughter ensues and in a haze of Hinata inflicted noogies, he’s able to send a knowing glance towards the somewhat flustered faces of Yachi Hitoka and Yamagushi Tadashi. Both of them branding identical golden rings twinkling almost teasingly amidst intertwined hands. For him to say that he was paying attention to Hinata complaining about his absolute disaster of a hairstyle would be nothing but a lie to himself. His attention was completely elsewhere. Tsukishima Kei was right there _._

Tsukishima’s standing a safe distance away from the pack and looking awfully out of place with a polka-dotted gift bag in his hands. It was almost comical really, the way he kept his gaze on everything and anything but Kageyama, his cheeks a dusty shade of red. Kageyama abandons the eager greeting balanced at the tip of his tongue in lieu of a breathy laugh and makes a move to pry Hinata’s hands away from his face. 

“I’m filing a restraining order against you if you keep this up, idiot.” He comments, a smile gracing his features. 

The corners of Tsukishima’s lips quirk upwards. 

Kageyama Tobio was home at last. 

**Author's Note:**

> (drops sword and shield) i've been battling writer's block for months i am tired!! 
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
